Hasta el Final
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando Arthur se percata de la cercanía entre Sir Gwaine y su Mago Real comienza a sentir algo muy molesto dentro suyo, algo que quizás su Reina pueda calmar. O quizás no. / Insinuación de Merlin/Gwaine. Charla entre Gwen y Arthur. ¿One Shot?


**Hasta el Final**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Merlin BBC.

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son en general propiedad universal, pero en específico pertenecen a la producción de Merlin BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Advertencias de Spoilers inventados (No he terminado de ver la serie, pero me he spoileado a lot), insinuaciones Slash y amores nunca revelados. Relación Hetero (pero vamos, que es solo una careta, todos sabemos lo que hay en el corazón de Arthur (?). Es mi primer fic de Merlin, ni siquiera iba a publicarlo, pero… ya que xD

* * *

**Hasta el Final**

No se dio cuenta a la primera, claro que no. Fue una serie de actos que se repetían día a día los que le hicieron comenzar a sospechar.

Caminatas por los pasillos, sonrisas en los mercados, algún cabello fuera de lugar en el rostro del mago que fue acomodado por una ruda mano enguantada. Al comienzo no le llamó la atención el que Dwaine buscase siempre sentarse a un lado de Merlín en la Mesa Redonda, creando la ilusión entre los demás caballeros de que ciertamente esa era su posición, pero si le provocó cierta incómoda curiosidad cuando tuvo que hablarle dos veces seguidas al mago real para que este dejase de darse miradas con el caballero y le prestase un poco de atención.

Él era el Rey de Camelot, por supuesto, y si le irritaba que su Mago le prestase atención a alguien más cuando él le hablaba, bueno, estaba en su absoluto derecho.

Todas esas cosas de pronto comenzaron a acumularse dentro de Arthur y, diablos, molestaba bastante. Cuando le comentó de aquella cercanía a Merlín, el mago tuvo la desvergüenza de reírse en su cara. Le dio unas palmaditas y le recomendó empezar a dormir más para luego desestimar sus insinuaciones, dejando al Rey naturalmente irritado.

—¿Y cuál es el gran problema, mi Rey?— preguntó Guinevere quien bordaba con tranquilidad en su trono mientras Arthur paseaba como una fiera enjaulada con la capa carmesí volando tras él —Es cierto que Merlín y Sir Dwaine se han acercado en este tiempo ¿pero por qué eso no te alegra?—.

Las botas reales se detuvieron ipso facto ante las palabras de la Reina, mientras Arthur miraba con completa incredulidad el hermoso rostro de la mujer quien ni siquiera le observaba mientras continuaba con sus labores de costura. Eso era ciertamente irritante. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hacía cosas que le irritaban? Primero Merlín no escuchaba sus discursos en medio de la Mesa Redonda y ahora su Reina, su mujer, no le miraba mientras le hablaba. Ahora sería que esa mañana Arthur había amanecido convertido en un peón en vez del Rey que era, porque no entendía nada.

—¿Cuál es el gran problema? Yo te diré cuál es el problema— gruñó alto mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia su esposa. La Reina elevó su mirada de la costura con solemnidad y esperó a que Arthur continuase, pero de pronto éste no sabía que decir. Tragó saliva mientras Guinevere le sonreía con indulgencia a punto de volver a bajar sus ojos cuando él habló —El problema es que no veo solo amistad en esos dos— su voz había sonado ligeramente ahogada, pero rápidamente recompuso su autoridad cuadrando los brazos e irguiéndose cuan alto era.

La luz de media tarde que atravesaba los ventanales hacía hermosas formas en el suelo de piedra de la Cámara del Trono, y de igual forma dio a la oscura tez de la Reina muchas tonalidades distintas mientras ella se acercaba al Rey luego de dejar el bordado a un lado. Sus manos, que poco a poco comenzaban a suavizarse al ya no realizar actividades de doncella, cogieron con tranquilidad las ásperas de Arthur, subiéndolas para acariciarlas con su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban y, como solía ocurrirle, el rubio se sintió como un niño bajo esa mirada. Como un niño que hacía una rabieta por un juguete robado, y quizás exactamente eso es lo que era.

—¿Y cuál es el problema de que no haya _Solo Amistad_ entre Sir Dwaine y Merlín, Arthur?— preguntó en un tono melodioso y bajo Gwen viendo hacia su marido quien hacía obvios esfuerzos por sostenerle la mirada —¿Cuál es el temor a eso? Recuerdo claramente que cuando cancelaste la prohibición a la hechicería en el Reino, también cancelaste otras prohibiciones injustas que se habían impuesto sobre nuestras vidas ¿no es eso verdad? Como la prohibición de estar con la persona que nuestro corazón escoja, sin importar su condición— un suave beso fue depositado en la palma de la mano del Rey quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza —Por eso estoy aquí. Contigo. ¿Me vas a decir que tu derogación fue parcial? ¿Me vas a decir que no todos tendrán la posibilidad de seguir lo que sus corazones deseen? Tú eres mi Rey, Arthur, el Rey de todo Camelot. Eres justo y sabio, o al menos eso es lo que dice nuestro pueblo. Eso es en lo que creen—.

Un sonido ahogado escapó de la garganta del Rey y Gwen solo pudo sonreír mientras atraía hacia su hombro el rostro del hombre que amaba, acariciando su rubia cabellera tocando a veces el metal de su corona. Los brazos de Arthur le rodearon mientras gemía una vez más, sintiéndose débil pero protegido por su Reina. Qué ironía, cuando él era el protector de miles de ciudadanos, que tuviese que ser protegido por una simple mujer, una simple doncella. Solo que ya no era eso nunca más, era la Reina, y, en el fondo, Guinevere tampoco había sido nunca _simple_.

—Yo sé… que pueden amar a quienes sus corazones escojan… yo solo… ¿no pueden llevarlo en silencio, en privado, sin que nadie se entere?— se quejó a media voz, antes de recobrar la compostura y abandonar el nido cálido que era el cuello de su Reina, irguiéndose y retrocediendo unos pasos para poder mirarle a la cara.

La Reina Guinevere volvía a sonreír condescendiente, como una madre que sabe un secreto pero deja que su niño mienta frente a ella sin contradecirle. Su mano volvió a subir y acarició la mejilla áspera de Arthur antes de dejar caer la mano y girarse para volver a su trono.

—Solo son conjeturas suyas, mi Rey, ha visto unas cuantas salidas de ambos en búsqueda de hierbas y saca sus propias conclusiones. Según mi punto de vista son solo dos buenos amigos, y Sir Dwaine es ciertamente muy gentil en brindar protección a nuestro querido mago en sus búsquedas— agregó mientras se sentaba y volvía a su bordado, con una sonrisa que Arthur conocía a la perfección y solo podía interpretar de una forma: Gwen se estaba burlando de él.

—Pero no es como si nuestro _querido_ mago necesitase alguna protección extra ¿o sí?— gruñó con fiereza mientras sentía el pecho se le apretaba del enfado al ver a su Reina sonriendo cada vez más ampliamente, claramente aguantando una risa —¡Además…!— la mirada de Guinevere rápidamente se posó sobre el rostro del Rey y este se sintió incapaz de continuar la frase sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

_«Además antes era yo quien le acompañaba en todas sus búsquedas. Era mi espada la que le protegía.»_ Aunque ahora podía ver claramente de que ciertamente Merlín nunca había necesitado su protección del todo.

Girándose con orgullo Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Salón del Trono dispuesto a indicar que ya podrían pasar los guardias y sirvientes, a quienes había expulsado por su furia previa. Sin embargo la voz de su Reina le detuvo antes de poder tocar las pesadas puertas, aunque nunca se volteó, una pequeña venganza.

—Merlín siempre será _tu Mago_, Arthur. Sus destinos están entrelazados. Hasta el final—.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y su sangre le tiró en dirección hacia esa verdad, pero el Rey estaba demasiado enfadado aún como para permitirse aceptar en voz alta que su mujer podía tener razón.

Quizás darle una obscena cantidad de trabajo a Merlín y Sir Gwaine tranquilizase su corazón. Trabajo que les forzase a estar lo más separados posible. De preferencia hasta ese final del que hablaba Gwen.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Pensé en ponerle de título "Celos" pero… quizás se hubiese malentendido un poco. Aunque claramente Arthur está celoso –lo apapacha–._

_La verdad es que no he terminado la serie, pero ya he leído bastantes fics de "después" del final (o no sé xD) aunque esto tómenlo a la ligera. Seguro que tiene muchos errores. Lo escribí en un impulso irresistible porque, diablos, AMO A GWAINE. Lo amo y siento que hace una hermosa pareja con Merlín… y si el bobo de Arthur se quiere quedar con la sobrevalorada de Gwen, pues que se aguante los celos de si el mago acaba de abrir los ojos y mirar a su hermoso caballero –suspira–._

_No odio a Gwen, aunque no entiendo que tiene en la cara que medio Camelot cae a sus pies (en serio, Morgana es mil más hermosa, y no tiene ni un solo pretendiente…. Pero es mala, ignoremos eso), sin embargo la encuentro sabia, a su plebeya manera, así que… de ahí salió el fic._

_Y eso es todo. Quizás escriba más de Merlín (oh, seguro que lo haré), aunque aún debo seguir viendo la serie para decidir finalmente quien se quedará con el corazón de Merlín como mi OTP, si Gwaine o Arthur. Sorry, príncipito, pero en hot-cidad Gwaine va ganando. También en simpatía y amabilidad con Merlín. Rayos, va ganando en todo._

_¡Gracias por leer! Quizás si me dejan sus reviews me anime a escribir más, seguir este y hacerlo un fic de más caps o algo –inocencia– por el momento, se queda así. ¡Besos!_


End file.
